Corra, chegue a tempo do chá
by Hinamori Yulliah
Summary: Continuação do Epílogo, atores correndo em direção às marcações do segundo ato. Aqueçam os músculos, e apreciem o chá.
1. 1

Konnichiwa! Aqui é Yulliah, e apesar de estar de férias, escrevi na correria. Gomen ne, reviews se agradar, onegai *-*. O ponto de partida é o fim do Epílogo, a fic anterior. Em capítulos pra diminuir a confusão, que não é pouca... Deixai, ó vós que entrais, toda a esperança!

Ps: Bleach foi escrita pelo tio Kubo Tite, e ele não tem idéia do que está passando aqui, senão me mataria, ou a fio de espada, ou envenenando meu chá u.u"

***

Ichimaru Gin sorria como sempre diante de sua xícara de chá em Las Noches. Aizen discutia com os espadas reunidos a ordem do dia dos planos de dominação. Gin observava e ouvia o burburinho como se fossem falantes de outro idioma. Sua atenção era dirigida a outros planos, mais íntimos. Precisava só de um pretexto, uma isca. Felizmente, um dos assuntos do dia adiantou-lhe as coisas.

- E a última notícia que se tem da Soul Society é que um dos sub-capitães fugiu e encontra-se desaparecido. - Ulquiorra entrega o olho verde e depressivo a Aizen, que o olha surpreso.

- Heim? - o sorriso de Gin oscila por centésimos de segundo, mas ele mantém a máscara cínica, agora com ouvidos atentos.

Aizen sorve tudo o visto e ouvido pelo espada, e sorri.

- Ahá, eu sabia! Preparem um aposento confortável, e roupas adequadas. Receberemos visitas de uma dama. Estão dispensados!

Todos se retiram, Ichimaru recolhe-se ao seu canto. Liberto da presença de todos, ele gargalha, de se contorcer no chão de rir. Seria tão fácil! Desejara a enchente, e via se aproximarem galopantes as nuvens de tempestade, obedientes como ovelhas famintas!

- Alegre-se shinsou, vamos nos embriagar novamente! Quanto sangue puder suportar, e mais, se quiser!

Adormeceu sorrindo, dessa vez um riso malévolo e verdadeiro.

***


	2. 2

- Erhh, Urahara-sama? - a mocinha miúda, de hakama esfolado e trajes sujos de uma fuga estabanada, na porta do estabelecimento. O coque despenteado preso por pouco, arrancado de vez ao cair por seu ombros.

- HEI! A loja tá fechada ainda, será que você não sabe ler, ô sua...

- Yare, yare, Jinta, deixa a moça entrar! Desculpe o comportamento dele, o que deseja?

- Abrir a garganta.

- WHAT?! - Jinta ejeta o copo de água que mal começara num chafariz, em choque.

- VAI JÁ ARRUMAR O ESTOQUE, SEU... ora... enfim, vamos conversar lá dentro, sim?

- Sem conversas, eu não tenho tempo, abre essa droga agora!

Kisuke olhou no fundo dos seus olhos, como se pudesse sondar-lhe a mente. Passaram assim alguns segundos. Ele supira.

- Já não vai adiantar eu tentar te convencer do contrário, eu te convido pra um chá, precisamos de um pouco de tempo pra abrir a passagem.

- Arigatou... Urahara-sama. - agradeceu com um fiapo de voz trêmula e se deixou conduzir pro recinto do chá.

***

No Sereitei, uma reunião de capitães foi marcada às pressas. A fuga de Hinamori, e as provas coletadas no local foram consideradas de uma gravidade considerável. Dali em diante ela seria considerada traidora da Soul Society, e sua cabeça valia uma das maiores recompensas já oferecidas. Foram selecionados em regime emergencial um capitão e um sub-capitão temporários pra Quinta Divisão acéfala. Era difícil acreditar no acontecido, especialmente pra Hitsugaya e Kira.

Toushiro estava transtornado. Izuru o procurou depois do expediente e se assutou com o que viu. Ele nunca estivera tão abatido. Teve um péssimo presentimento. Recomendou juízo. Pediu pra Matsumoto que cuidasse do Capitão. Saberia horas depois que os pressentimentos estavam corretos. O grande trabalho agora era livrar o amigo da encrenca, ele e Rangiku teriam muito o que fazer.

***

- URAHARA, SEU QUITANDEIRO DOS INFERNOS, APAREÇA!

- Yare, yare, Toushiro, eu já estava esperando a sua visita! ^^ Por favor, se apresse, a Garganta se fechará em alguns minutos.

- Ah, ufa, obrigado.

- Ja ne, boa viaaaaaaaagem! - acenou com voz melodiosa e um sorriso radiante. Jinta, que varria o pátio parecia indignado.

- TÁ FICANDO MALUCO??? O MUNDO ACABANDO E VOCÊ AÍ, PAGANDO DE PORTEIRO??? SABE O TAMANHO DA CONFUSÃO QUE CÊ TÁ ARMANDO???

- Jinta, você ainda não sabe de nada sobre a vida... Aiai, L'amour, lalalá... tem coisas que precisam ser feitas, e, eu acho que aquela baixinha tem planos em mente, quem sou eu pra impedir? O tempo dirá... Lárara...

***


	3. Um, dois, três

- Sirva o chá, Ichimaru. - A ordem gentil e aveludada chega lembrar o capitão de óculos e cabelos displicentes de outrora. Estavam a sós, o chá servido nos aposentos do líder de Las Noches. Os lençóis negros e acetinados do futon, a luz débil e azuladas dos abajures e as enormes janelas encortinadas, todo o conjunto lembrava o covil de uma cortesã cara e sofisticada.

- Hai, Aizen-sama. - O sorriso faiscante, a afirmativa cantada, todos os trejeitos de Ichimaru Gin serpenteavam, e Sousuke sabia que ele sibilava daquele jeito em poucas ocasiões.

- Diga, o que você quer dessa vez?

- Yare, yare, taichou, que rispidez! Eu só estou feliz em desfrutar da companhia na refeição...

- Eu sei que você está incomodado com a Hinamori desde aquela tarde em Karakura - o sorriso constante de Gin estremeceu por um instante - mas, o que realmente me entristece é você ainda acreditar que tem a minha atenção exclusiva, enquanto eu sei, sim, Gin, eu sei que você ainda dá suas escapadelas nas minhas costas... - ele abandona o chá e toma Gin pelos pulsos, erguendo-o com pouca gentileza. Puxou-o pra si e ensaiou um começo de valsa.

- Mas Aizen... - olhando-o o fundo dos olhos, acompanhando passo a passo, conduzido como uma dançarina de cabaré bem paga, gentil e leve, embora respondesse como uma criança mimada contrariada.

- Sem mais, Ichimaru. Eu disse que não toleraria esse tipo de atitude, mas eu estou sendo paciente, eu te ofereço uma última chance ainda. Esqueçamos tudo... - girando, um, dois, três, um, dois três...

- Sim, tudo... - um, dois, três, mais rápido, um dois, três...

- Vidas duplas, amantes... sem intromissões ou ciúmes. - a voz calorosa e firme, a valsa acelerando, um , dois, três...

- Como quiser, mas esqueça aquele rato, taichou...

- O que eu disse? Sem intromissões. - ênfase na divisão das sílabas, apertando os pulsos dele até os dedos gelarem e marcas roxas brotarem sob seus dedos.

- Gomen, gomen nassai, taichou, gomen! - Ele se encolhe, sob pressão. Aizen larga seus braços e o atira ao futon, as costas pra cima. Arranca o quimono já frouxo de um puxão só, e toma a faixa recém tirada. A dobra com a delicadeza que a seda exige, e a embebe do chá, já frio, do bule. Torce o excesso da umidade e defere uma forte chibatada contra a alva pele das costas do ex-capitão do terceiro esquadrão. Ele arqueia com o impacto, e geme baixo. O assunto fora encerrado por aquela noite, restava-lhe curtir inteiramente o momento.


	4. E finalmente

Matsumoto compartilhara suas preocupações com Kyouraku e os copos de sake. Os rumores que o capitão da sétima divisão ouvia só pioravam. E, se algo fazia Rangiku chorar sobre as garrafas, merecia a sua atenção. Bebeu menos, fingiu encostar pelos cantos, se deixou carregar até alguma cama, e desapareceu assim que se recuperou. Largou pra trás explicações para Yamamoto e Nanao Ise, e meia xícara de chá morno. De boldo.

***

Exausta, rasgada, o corpo coberto de poeira, adentra o salão de reuniões. Silêncio de sobressalto, xícaras batendo os pires.

- Hinamori-kun, não poderia chegar em melhor hora... depois de conhecer seus aposentos, aceita uma xícara de chá?

***

N/A: Uma correria, eu sei, mas chegando em casa eu continuo, escrevendo num teclado decente. E sim, eu já sei como a história acaba, já chegaremos lá. Enquanto isso, chá, reviews e muita canja de galinha.


End file.
